The present invention is related to a sprinkling gun including an adjustment member, a controlling member having a water-checking section and a water intake, and a water-guiding member having a watertight sleeve. The controlling member is drivable by the adjustment member to cooperate with the water-guiding member in shutting off/turning on the water flow. The adjustment member can be operated with less strength to micro-adjust the amount of the water flow. In addition, the components of the sprinkling gun can be easily and quickly assembled.
A conventional gardening-used sprinkling gun is generally equipped with a lever. In use, a user holds both the handle and the lever of the sprinkling gun and exert a pressing force onto the lever to sprinkle water. The amount of the sprinkled water is controlled by the pressing force applied to lever. After a long period of holding, the user's hand often suffers fatigue and pain. Under such circumstance, it will become difficult for the user to stably hold the handle with a true strength. As a result, the amount of the sprinkled water will randomly vary out of control. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use such sprinkling gun.